The present invention generally relates to peripheral devices for computers. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an image capturing device.
An example of an image capturing device is a webcam. A webcam is a peripheral device configured to be used with a computer, set-top box, etc., to capture light from a scene and generate a still images and/or a video stream from the captured light. Webcams are also often configured to capture audio and generate an audio-visual (AV) stream from the captured video and audio. The still image, the video stream, and/or the AV stream are typically transferred from the webcam to a computer. The computer typically receives the still image, the video stream, and/or the AV stream from the webcam for transmission across a network for viewing on a remote computer. The computer might also store the still image, the video stream, and/or the AV stream for future access and viewing. The still image, the video stream, and/or the AV stream may be used for a video telephone call or a video conference on the Internet.
Various webcams have been designed to meet a variety of purposes, such as the webcams described in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D/285,578, D/270,612, D/270,588, and D/239,674, each of which is assigned to the assignee of the instant application. U.S. Design Pat. No. D/595,328 assigned to Microsoft Corp. shows a webcam having a base for desktop use but not for placement on a computer monitor. While a variety of webcams are currently on the market, businesses continue to strive to provide users with new webcams that have new features, which improve the comfortable and efficient use of the webcams. In particular, there is need for an image capturing device which is easily portable in a compact form factor, while protecting its lens from damage. Further, there is need for an image capturing device which can be easily attached to a display, other surface, or placed on a work surface.